


Джокера в колоде два

by Catwolf



Series: Два джокера. Два брата [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Twincest, phantasmagoria - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: «В колоде их два, братишка. В колоде их два…»





	Джокера в колоде два

Джером тасует колоду карт.  
Джеремайя хочет заняться математикой, но не может оторвать взгляда от разноцветных картинок, стремительно мелькающих в ловких пальцах брата.  
У Джерома хорошо получается. У него, Джеремайи, получается не хуже — их обоих начали учить карточным фокусам ещё в раннем детстве, полагая, что два фокусника-близнеца будут иметь на арене успех, — но Джеремайя не собирается ни развлекать толпу карточными фокусами, ни вообще оставаться в цирке.  
Он для этого слишком умён.  
Мать с ним согласна — и не против того, чтобы он продолжил образование. Тем более, что он уже получил стипендию и платить за него ей не придётся.  
Что же касается Джерома — было бы хорошо, если бы Джером стал фокусником. Если у него и есть к чему-то талант, то к этому. И публике нравится его улыбка — его чёртова улыбка, устоять против которой не может никто.  
Даже он, Джеремайя.  
Джеремайя вздрагивает, всё ещё не отводя взгляда от карт в руках брата.  
Джером ужасен. Не все знают, насколько гнилое у него нутро, — но Джеремайя знает. Знает, увы, слишком хорошо.  
Джером… Джером делал с ним ужасные вещи.  
Да, не те, о которых Джеремайя ябедничал матери. Порой нам приходится чуть-чуть приукрашивать действительность, чтобы нам верили, правда? Приукрашивать и искажать.  
К тому же, о том, что Джером делал с ним на самом деле, он бы матери всё равно рассказать не смог.  
Если рассказать… если рассказать, придётся врать, что Джером…  
…что Джером его — силой…  
Джеремайя хорошо умеет врать, и оговаривать брата ему тоже не впервые. Но врать о том, что Джером его насиловал, не хочется совершенно.  
А если не соврать, то он, Джеремайя, получится виноватым не меньше Джерома.  
Как всегда. Как всегда — если не соврать. Поэтому он всегда врёт; врёт во имя собственного спасения.  
Ничего. Ему уже восемнадцать. Он получил стипендию в университете. Скоро его здесь не будет.  
Он оборвёт все связи. Не будет даже писать писем матери; да, жаль, что ей придётся волноваться, но что поделать?  
Он не хочет вспоминать цирк. Никогда.  
И не хочет, чтобы его нашёл Джером.  
Карты мелькают, скользят между пальцев…  
— Задумался, братишка?  
Господи. Заметил.  
Колода удобно ложится Джерому в руку. Он встаёт, подходит к брату, наклоняется, как всегда, слишком низко — так, что губы касаются уха.  
— Думаешь о том, как сбежишь, братишка? Как избавишься от меня навсегда?  
— Джером, с чего ты взял… — начинает Джеремайя, но Джером только громко хохочет ему в ухо.  
— Братишка, ты что, правда думаешь, что я идиот? Я всё знаю. И не собираюсь тебе препятствовать.  
Джером садится рядом с Джеремайей на крохотный вытертый диванчик. Обнимает его одной рукой за плечи.  
Господи, ну почему он никогда не держит дистанцию?..  
— Беги, братишка, — шёпот возле уха, горячее дыхание касается лица. — Беги куда хочешь. Ты всё равно никуда не сбежишь. От меня. От нас.  
Джеремайя прерывисто вздыхает. Он бы хотел, чтобы этот вздох получился раздражённым, — но выходит совсем не так.  
В собственном вздохе ему слышится желание. И он знает, что не только ему, но и Джерому.  
— Взгляни, братишка, — быстрым движением пальцев Джером безошибочно извлекает из колоды две карты; одна чёрно-белая, другая цветная, но оба улыбающихся клоуна одинаковы. — Взгляни. Их двое, видишь? Только двое в колоде. Не четыре, как всех остальных карт. Не поделены по мастям. Они уникальны.  
Джеремайя смотрит на двух карточных джокеров, не понимая, чего сумасшедший брат хочет от него на этот раз. Уникальны — и что?  
— Они как мы с тобой, да, братишка? Один цветной, другой чёрно-белый — но так похожи. Как думаешь, они смогут жить друг без друга?  
— Джером, я не понимаю, к чему ты кло…  
Джеремайя поворачивает к брату голову, и это оказывается его ошибкой. Губы Джерома тут же прижимаются к губам; зубы несильно кусают за нижнюю.  
— Потом, братишка, — Джером наваливается всем телом, и Джеремайе остаётся только опрокинуться под ним на диванчик. — Всё потом.  
Один цветной, другой чёрно-белый.  
Джером, несомненно, думает, что цветной — это он.  
Джеремайя бы с ним поспорил, но…  
Но Джером прав — не сейчас.  
Интересно, если бы зашла мать, он бы сумел притвориться, что это изнасилование?..  
Джеремайя мстительно дёргает брата за волосы, притягивая его голову ближе, и Джером снова хохочет.  
  


***

Карты скользят между пальцев.  
Это успокаивает. Тасовать карты. Иногда — раскладывать пасьянсы.  
Разумеется, он и так спокоен — но…  
Джеремайя безошибочно вытряхивает из колоды двух джокеров. Две одинаковые картинки ложатся перед ним на стол.  
Одна цветная, другая чёрно-белая.  
Ему не на что жаловаться. Да, приходится жить в подземном лабиринте, чтобы не нашёл безумный и жестокий Джером, — но это нестрашно. В глубине души Джеремайя никогда не любил находиться среди людей.  
Исключая лишь тех, кого он мог назвать своими близкими.  
Кого он может так назвать? Мать мертва — и убил её Джером. Его брат-близнец; его искажённое отражение.  
Разумеется, у него остаётся Экко. Его верная Экко; не родственница по крови, но преданная настолько, что позавидуют любые родственники. Экко любит его — и если надо, пойдёт за него на смерть.  
Джеремайя ценит Экко. Её есть за что ценить — и второй такой, как она, ему точно не найти.  
Он ценит её — но не любит.  
Он любит…  
Чёрт.  
К счастью, Экко не требует любви. Ей хватает благодарности. Хватает того, что он её ценит.  
Джокеры расплываются перед глазами — несмотря на то, что Джеремайя не снимал очков.  
В колоде их два, братишка. В колоде их два.  
  


***

— Да здравствую я, — тихо, почти одними губами произносит Джеремайя.  
Джером лежит перед ним на столе. Мёртвый; безнадёжно мёртвый.  
Впрочем, один раз он уже умирал, ведь так?..  
Не далее чем сегодня Джеремайя лично столкнул тело брата в открытую могилу. Джером проиграл, сказал он всем. Джером ничего не добился. Джером мёртв. Да здравствую я.  
Но позже, разумеется, Джеремайя втайне отдал приказ достать тело Джерома из могилы и доставить ему.  
Ты хотел меня убить, братишка. Впрочем, хотел ли?.. Если бы хотел, то уже давно бы убил. Уж я-то тебя знаю. Как никто другой.  
В любом случае — сейчас мёртв ты.  
Хотя я тебя не убивал, братишка. Даже Джеймс Гордон тебя не убил. Ты погиб… потому что хотел умереть сам? Потому что хотел оставить всё на меня?  
Джеремайя склоняется над Джеромом, касается ладонью его щеки — изуродованной шрамами и всё ещё перепачканной кладбищенской землёй. Доставить его Джеремайе доставили, но вымыть никто не позаботился.  
Идиоты. Чёртовы бесполезные недоумки.  
Джеремайя сжимает губы в тонкую линию — ярко-алые губы на неестественно-белом лице. Недоумки ему не нужны.  
Ему нужна Экко. Разумеется. Его верная Экко. Милая Экко.  
И… и ещё ему нужен…  
Нет, не юный Брюс Уэйн. Совсем не он.  
Хотя с ним, пожалуй, может быть весело.  
Но Брюс Уэйн — это всего лишь развлечение.  
«Ты исполнишь то, что задумал я, братишка. Сожги всё дотла, братишка… сожги всё дотла…»  
— Не ты ли мне говорил, что в колоде их два, Джером? — шепчет Джеремайя, почти касаясь губами изуродованных застывшей улыбкой губ брата. — Думаешь, я стану делать всю работу за тебя?  
Грязь на лице Джерома отвратительна. Джеремайя морщится, достаёт белоснежный носовой платок. Плещет на него водой из хрустального графина, начинает бережно вытирать лицо брата.  
«Прекрасно выглядишь, братишка. Такой румяный… А ведь когда-то это я был красивым братом…»  
— Ничего, братишка, — вполголоса говорит Джеремайя, и его губы растягиваются в улыбку — почти такую же широкую, как разрезанный рот Джерома. — Для меня ты по-прежнему красив. И не надейся, что сможешь отдохнуть, свалив на меня все дела.  
— Босс…  
Нежный женский голос за плечом. Лёгкий перезвон — то ли бубенцы у неё в причёске, то ли выпущенная Джеремайей пуля в голове.  
Джеремайя оборачивается. Смотрит на Экко.  
Новый имидж ей определённо идёт. Раньше она была слишком скучной.  
Интересно, а сам Джеремайя раньше тоже был скучным?..  
И кого же ему теперь за всё благодарить — Джерома?  
— Босс, зачем он вам? — Экко кивает на лежащего на столе Джерома, ярко накрашенные губы кривятся в недоумённой улыбке. — Он же пытался вас убить…  
— Моя милая Экко…  
Голос Джеремайи сейчас — почти шипение. Он делает быстрый шаг к Экко, хватает её за шею, рывком дёргает к себе. Та вскрикивает — кажется, испуганно.  
— Моя милая Экко, — широко улыбаясь, повторяет Джеремайя. — Моё извечное эхо. Знаешь, я очень тебя ценю, моя Экко.  
— Спасибо, босс, — Экко смотрит радостно и благодарно. Широко раскрытые глаза наполняются слезами — то ли от восторга, то ли от боли в пережатом горле.  
— Но лучше тебе не вставать между мной и братом, моя Экко, — шипит Джеремайя, почти вплотную приближая лицо к её лицу. — В пруду, знаешь ли, достаточно рыбы. Даже тебя я найду кем заменить.  
Её — но не Джерома.  
— П-простите, босс, — одна слеза выкатывается из глаза, стекает по щеке, размазывая тщательно наложенный грим. Смотрится красиво; может, сказать Экко, чтобы впредь рисовала у себя на лице пару слезинок? — Я больше не буду. Я не хочу… чтобы вы… я хочу быть вам нужной, босс.  
— Ты мне очень нужна, моя Экко, — Джеремайя гладит её по щеке, окончательно размазывая грим — чёрное, белое и красное превращаются в безумную мешанину цвета. — А сейчас ты поможешь мне оживить моего брата.  
— Босс… если ваш брат попытается вас убить…  
— Разумеется, моя верная Экко меня спасёт.  
Экко успокоенно кивает, и в голове у неё снова звенит. Она бежит в угол комнаты и тут же возвращается, держа обеими руками мензурку с ядовито-зелёной жидкостью.  
— Будь рядом, Экко. Пока я не скажу тебе выйти.  
— Конечно, босс.  
Экко послушно замирает в ожидании. Джеремайя берёт мензурку и не без усилия разжимает челюсти брата.  
— Что ты мне говорил, Джером? В колоде их два?  
Зелёная жидкость льётся в рот Джерома. Проливается из разрезанных углов.  
В колоде их два, братишка…  
Джеремайя отшвыривает пустую мензурку. Та со звоном разбивается о пол.  
Секунда. Другая. Слышно, как звенит в голове у Экко. Или это звенят её бубенцы.  
Джером открывает глаза и начинает смеяться.  
Громче, ещё громче. Ещё через пару секунд Джеремайя подхватывает его смех — и слышит, как у него за плечом смеётся Экко.  
— Нет ничего заразительнее смеха, — говорит Джером, легко садясь на столе. — Верно, братишка?  
Джеремайя не отвечает. Он не любит начинать смеяться — потому что в последнее время, начав, ему не так-то легко перестать.  
— Что, я ещё не успел начать разлагаться? — Джером спрыгивает со стола, делает шаг к Джеремайе. — А ты похорошел, братишка. Таким ты мне нравишься больше.  
Смех. Смех, смех, смех.  
В колоде их два…  
— Неизменная Экко, — говорит Джером, широко ухмыляясь разрезанным ртом и переводя взгляд на Экко. — Давно не виделись, милочка.  
Экко кокетливо пожимает плечом и встряхивает головой. Похоже, бояться за Джеремайю она перестала.  
— Экко, — Джеремайя кивает в сторону двери. — Выйди. Мы тебя позовём.  
Экко снова дёргает плечом — изображая обиду — и, пританцовывая, идёт к выходу.  
Джером стоит вплотную к Джеремайе, и отстраниться от него не хочется. Хотя, пожалуй, хочется, чтобы он переоделся; от него всё ещё воняет кладбищем.  
— Так кто теперь босс? — спрашивает Джером, склоняя голову набок и вглядываясь в лицо Джеремайи. — А, братишка?  
Джеремайя усмехается. Молниеносно выхватывает из внутреннего кармана пиджака две карты, раскрывает их веером перед лицом Джерома.  
— В колоде их два, братишка. Который главнее?  
Джером смеётся. Обнимает Джеремайю одной рукой за плечи, прижимается щекой к щеке. Шероховатые шрамы приятно царапают кожу.  
— Я смотрю, мой правильный братишка многому от меня научился. Я же говорил, что вижу тебя насквозь.  
Джеремайя резко поворачивается к Джерому. Хватает его за плечи, прижимая к себе.  
— Я — босс, — выдыхает он брату в лицо.  
Джером ухмыляется. Его руки тоже ложатся Джеремайе на плечи.  
— И я — босс.  
— В колоде их два. Джокера в колоде два.  
— Который главнее? А, братишка?  
Джеремайя не отвечает. Поцелуй выходит неуклюжим — не так-то легко целоваться с тем, у кого рот разрезан почти от уха до уха. Но, кажется, Джерома всё устраивает — и Джеремайю устраивает тоже.  
От Джерома всё ещё пахнет влажной землёй, но это неважно. Помыть его можно будет и потом.  
Сказать, что ли, Экко, чтобы помогла помыться им обоим?..  
В колоде джокера два.  
И неважно, кто из них босс.


End file.
